The goal of the study is to validate the diagnostic distinctions between impulsive/aggressive and inattentive/hyperactive behavior disorders in ADHD children through the use of neurobiological, neuropsychological, psychopharmacological, and genetic measures of antecedent, concurrent and predictive validity.